The present invention relates to a novel disposable perspiration shield which may be used to protect garments.
Human perspiration often stains an outer garment, especially in hot and humid climates. In the past anti-perspirant chemicals have been used, but such chemicals work for a limited time and are often known to fail under stressful conditions. In addition, clothing liners have been employed to intercept perspiration emanating from the human body from reaching the outer garment. Unfortunately, such liners promote the perspiration process and are often very uncomfortable to wear in hot and humid weather conditions.
A perspiration controlling device which solves the problems of the prior art would be a notable advance in the art of personal hygiene devices.